


New Beginnings

by Cathynuk



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathynuk/pseuds/Cathynuk
Summary: Sarah is now 23yrs old and back with Jareth in the Labyrinth. She discovers that Jareth likes to be in control and she likes it too.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter can be read alone. It was loosely based on a challenge in a Labyrinth Facebook group- 'Imagine getting into a heated argument with your favourite character'. I turned it around into Jareth and Sarah.  
> I am aiming for at least one more chapter.

Sarah raised her arm to slap him, but he caught her wrist and backed her up against a wall and lean down to her ear. In a low, husky voice he whispered, “Want to try that again, precious?”

 

Jareth was pressed up so close to Sarah that he could almost hear her heart thudding in her chest, he grinned down at her hungrily, as she unconsciously licked her lips. Sarah gazed up at him, her eyes revealing her feelings all too clearly. She was confused, angry, and didn’t want to yield, however at the same time, Jareth could sense that she did, and she was fighting it. 

 

Sarah’s body was soft and ripe like a peach beneath his, and Jareth longed to push her down and make her submit to him, however, he knew that he would have to take it slowly or he’d scare her away. So he held her captive; both of her wrists above her head against the wall; with one hand he parted Sarah’s legs and pressed against her, knowing that she could feel his long, hard length. Sarah gave a little moan and then, Jareth felt it, her sweet surrender, her body relaxed and she hung there limply, staring up at him with wide eyes.

 

Sarah wriggled to get free, however, Jareth held her firmly; she was not going anywhere! There was this look on his face she had never seen before; it desire mixed with something else, something primal; it took her breath away. It was just like a switch she did not know existed was flicked, Sarah felt the relief as the fight left her, and she knew that if Jareth wanted to, he could take her and drive his hard cock into her right there, and she would offer him no more resistance.

 

“Jareth…”

 

“Sarah, I have waited for you for so long my precious, and now you’re mine!” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her mouth in the most searingly hot kiss she had ever experience. Jareth wanted to make her whimper and quiver with sexual pleasure, completely in his under his spell.

 

Sarah moaned and opened up to him, but he didn’t linger for more than a few moments. He trailed wet kisses down her neck, and then, without warning, Jareth, with his free hand, clicked his fingers and her nightdress was gone, she felt his warm mouth on her right nipple, sucking hard. She cried out but she couldn’t move, and it felt so delicious to be held this tight while he toyed with her. 

 

Jareth paused for a moment and gazed down at Sarah, “We need to think of a safe word, a word that will signal me to stop what I’m doing if you are uncomfortable with what is happening,” Jareth explained seriously. 

 

“Peach,” the word slipped out of her mouth before Sarah had time to think. She blushed.

 

“Of course, Peach it is then, my precious,” Jareth said with a grin, as he continued to devour her.

 

With Sarah’s wrists still held together with one hand, he moved to the other nipple, sucking that too, and then slid his hand between her open legs, she was already dripping wet and she bucked and gasped when he slowly circled her clit.

 

“Do not orgasm until I am inside you,” Jareth warned her.

 

“Are you mad!” Sarah gasped, as his fingers teased her throbbing clit, “how on earth am I supposed to stop myself from coming?

 

“All I ask is that you try to hold off coming until I’m inside you, I want to feel you coming around my cock, not my fingers.” He told her huskily.

 

“Ok…. I’ll try,’ Sarah whimpered, as he slid a finger into her, whilst his thumb continued to tease her clit, she tried to get control of herself, for some reason this seemed important to Jareth and she found that she wanted to please him. Unfortunately, it was a battle she was losing. Sarah found herself squirming and extremely close to coming as Jareth slid a second long finger into her. She closed her eyes, it felt so good…god…it felt too good, “Oh gods, Jareth,” Sarah panted, her hips moving to the rhythm. 

 

Jareth realised that Sarah was moments away from coming, quickly removed his fingers, scooped her up into his arms and strode over to the bed. Once he’d placed her on the bed, he clicked his fingers and his clothes were gone. He watched as Sarah drank in the sight of him. He was certain that none of her previous lovers had been as well endowed as he was.

 

Sarah gazed at Jareth’s very impressive cock; it was jutting out from his body, hard and proud. She knew he was going to be big, as his tight pants had left little to the imagination, but he was…. enormous. 

 

“Do you like what you see, Precious?” Jareth asked with a wolfish grin.

 

Sarah blushed at being caught looking and nodded.

 

Jareth crawled up the bed, eased Sarah onto her back, with both her wrists pinned about her head and loomed over her. 

 

“Do not move them,” Jareth told her firmly, “or there will be consequences!”

 

He leaned over and kissed her hungrily, leaving her lips red and swollen, before nipping her softly down her throat and shoulders, pausing to tease her breasts, licking and sucking each of her nipples. He loved how Sarah writhed moaned with pleasure beneath him. He continued his journey south, dipping his tongue into her navel, then on down. He heard a low moan as Sarah opened herself up to him. His fingers parted her slick folds and he delved into her wetness with his tongue; she tasted divine, he spent several long moments plunging his tongue in and out of her, before turning his attention to her clit, feeling it harden as he expertly flicked and teased it.

 

Sarah felt the arousal begin to build in her body again as he fucked her with his tongue and fingers, she desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, therefore, without think she moved her arms down and ran her fingers through his wild locks.

 

Before she even realised what she had done, Sarah found herself lying on her stomach over Jareth’s knee; where he gave her a firm swat to her arse.

 

Sarah gave a small yelp. “What the hell, Jareth!”

 

“I told you there would consequences if you moved your arms.” Jareth calmly informed her, as he gently rubbed her cheek, before he gently laid her down on her back again, her legs on either side of him.

 

Once again, he placed her arms above her head, “Leave them there!” he told her firmly.

 

“It’s not fair, I want to touch you!” pouted Sarah.

 

“Have you not learnt yet, not everything is fair! However, you will be able to touch me later, but only when I say you can.”

 

Sarah seemed satisfied with this and they shared a long passionate kiss, before Jareth lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders his cock bobbing against her entrance. He held Sarah’s gaze as ever so carefully he sank into her slick heat with a groan. Fuck, she was exquisitely tight around him. It took all his will power not to pound into her and take his pleasure. After all, he had promised her that she could come when he was inside her, and by god, he wanted to feel her coming around him. He moved then, slowly at first, enjoying the rippling feeling of her tightness around his cock. 

 

Sarah had never felt so full in all her life, she felt herself stretching to accommodate his girth; she gazed up at Jareth to see a look of pure desire on his face as his movements became faster and deeper as he fucked her, hard, without mercy. The sound of his ragged breath mingling with hers, Jareth reached down and his fingers found her clit once more.

 

“Ohhh god, Jareth.” Sarah gasped as she felt the all too familiar waves of pleasure rising within her; she was close, so close.

 

“Come for me my Precious, come for me now!”

 

And she did; crying out as her orgasm tingled along every nerve in her body. Sarah came like she had never come before, her body pulsing sweetly. 

 

Jareth’s thrusts became erratic, as he felt Sarah clamping down around his cock as she came. With a growl and one last deep thrust, he came too, deep inside her. 

 

Jareth sank shakily down on top of Sarah, he kissed her deeply before saying, “Mine.”

 

Sarah nodded and replied, “Yours.”

To be continued…..


End file.
